


of hot springs and vacations

by punklobster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Team Talon, hint of spiderbyte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punklobster/pseuds/punklobster
Summary: one-shots I wrote as part of the 30day fic writing challenge of Doom





	1. #4 hot springs

**Author's Note:**

> The following works were completed as part of the Yuri Garden discord server’s 30-day writing challenge! The other amazing participants from Lit Club, Sappho82, d_wolpertinger, and Ja55, made this sometimes grueling challenge a great experience! Check out their works as well in the collection!

There were two things in life that brought the Widowmaker pleasure. The first being the thrill of the kill. The second would be a surprise for anyone who presumed to know her. A countess in her former life, a hot spring was a simple luxury. Stretched out and relaxed, she was every bit a languid, confident predator. Even in a state of rest, she was able to trap some prey. A smirk curved at her lips as she sensed a scurrying presence at the edge of her web. Sombra wasn’t nearly as subtle as she thought. 

Without giving up the comfort of her closed eyes, Widowmaker could practically sense the moment Sombra decided to announce her presence. 

“Is it even safe for you to be in here?” Sombra slipped into the warm water near her, cozying up just within arms reach. “Given your… special condition?” 

“I do not come here to contemplate the mysterious intricacies of this body of mine,” Widowmaker drawled. 

“Oh, but I do!” Widowmaker could guarantee that Sombra was wiggling her eyebrows at her, and decided that didn't warrant a proper response. 

“Shouldn’t I ask that question of you? Given your ‘special condition’.” Widowmaker was, of course, referring to the spinal implants glowing up Sombra’s back. 

“Now who's contemplating the mysterious intricacies of this body of mine?” Sombra responded with a snicker. 

Another dangerous smirk. “There are worse things to contemplate.” She didn’t know if Sombra’s choking noise was provoked by her response, or by the third Talon operative entering the hot spring. 

“Christ, Gabe, nobody wants to see eso huevos, pendejo!” Sombra complained loudly as a dark presence dipped their toe delicately in the water. 

“Shut it, Sombra,” Reaper growled. He sank into the water with a curious hissing sound from his smoky body. One would think the water would extinguish him, but he seemed just as grateful for the embrace of the heat as Widowmaker was. 

“Okay, he’s definitely the one with the most ‘special condition’ here,” Sombra pointed out. “How are we not all dead right now?” 

“Shhh,” Widowmaker lulled her prey to relax with her sweet voice and a tug to her wrist to bring her closer. “You talk too much.” 

No one wanted to comment on the bright yellow rubber ducky Gabriel had brought with him. 


	2. #20 vacation

#20 vacation 

Little was needed at the grand Chateau Gillard other than sunglasses, a glass of wine, and a perfect lounging spot. Widowmaker had all three and more, stretching languidly in the sun in her revealing summer bikini. When Talon granted her leave, she always took advantage of the peace and quiet in the grand mansion where she killed her husband. 

_ schlop schlop schlOP _

Widowmaker's eyebrow twitched at the obnoxious sound of approaching footfalls of feet that were wearing giant wet flippers. Waddling out of the water and flinging droplets in her wake, Sombra spit out her snorkel when she neared the sunbathing assassin. "Oi, araña! Check out this weird crab I found!" 

Widowmaker cursed the fact that she agreed to no weapons on this vacation.


End file.
